1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile computing service system that realizes the same kind of computer environment for a user when that user moves around in a system of multiple computers connected by a data transmission network, through a mobile media which can be removed from a computer and carried and subsequently attached to another destination computer registered in a server.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer transmission utilizing data transmission networks like the Internet has expanded rapidly in recent times in line with markedly improved performance of personal computers and improved transmission network technology. Services supplying a variety of information for cost to personal computers connected to such networks have proliferated. Utilization of such services for acquisition of information required for business is becoming a means indispensable for carrying on business and it is essential to use personal computers connected to a network even when the user moves to another place like an office workplace they are visiting or a worksite. Because a personal computer is an information terminal of an individual in most cases each individual sets their front end processor to suit their own desires and personal computers with the screen configurations set freely by each individual are used as a dedicated terminal of each individual. Things like presentation materials for example created with a personal computer can be processed in the same way as originally processed by using a personal computer loaded with the same applications. Therefore the data of such materials are copied on to a removable media and moved to a destination computer where processing is performed.
As mentioned above however, the operating environment of a personal computer is usually set to conform to the desires of the particular individual who uses it. This causes a problem because when data is copied to a removable media and transferred to a destination computer to perform work it becomes necessary to perform that work in an operating environment different to the original one, reducing operability and resulting in decreased work productivity. Further, there is a problem due to the necessity of carrying a personal computer unit like a laptop computer for example so that the original work environment can be maintained.